


Sticks and Stones

by Otakiot



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Parenting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakiot/pseuds/Otakiot
Summary: After a recent run to the remains of Woodbury, Rick brings three new guests to the prison. As the trio integrate themselves into the prison's community they soon find out not all are quite as enthusiastic about their presence. Fences rattle, fights break out and the darkest parts of one of the group's loyalist members begins to unravel as their nightmares come to life.





	1. Remains

Michonne slid the stone expertly across her blade as the rest of their bedraggled community piled into Cell-block C. The whetstone refined the blade’s edge into a fine point. “Mind if I sit?” She shook her head as she worked, a soft thump emitted from the chair next to her as Daryl flopped into it.

“Thank you all for coming here.” Rick began as he stood before his people. “We discovered three travelers on our run, they will be staying with us for the time being. I trust you to treat them as one of our own and I trust them to abide by our rules.” He waved his hand in the air and the trio emerged from the hallway.

“How often do you sharpen that?” Daryl asked Michonne as each person filled forwards. She shrugged.

“This is Tyler…” 

“Only when it needs it. You don't want to over abuse it.”

“This is May…”

“You will have to teach me sometime.” He looked down at his dulled blade on his hip.

“ And their leader, Will.” Daryl looked up instinctively at the name, his eyes fell upon the towering figure behind their local policeman. ‘No-! It cant-..!’ Standing with his two companions was his father, Will Dixon.

Michonne focused on her blade, allowing Daryl to panic in private. But not private enough, Rick gave him an odd look as Will began to speak for his group. ‘I have to get the fuck out of here!’ He stood up abruptly and hurried out the cell block, never once turning to see if anyone had noticed. He was much too busy focusing on keeping his breathing regular and slowing his pulse.

‘Calm down you damn idiot!’ He shook his hands roughly, but they continued to tremble. ‘DAMN IT! I have to find someplace to pull my shit together, somewhere HE or anyone else won’t bother me…’ A sudden thought flashed to mind and he began to sprint towards the fence surrounding them.

-

Rick pulled a well-worn glove over each hand, it was almost dark and he had a lot to harvest from his small garden. With Hershel’s help it was flourishing beautifully. Despite this good news, Rick was still uneasy. No one had seen Daryl since the assembly and worry was spreading like wild-fire.

He pushed his worry aside and focused on the task at hand. It was going to take him well past dark to gather all the produce by himself. As much as he longed for the extra hours of sleep, he needed to feed his people. If Hershel’s job was to care for the ill or wounded, this was his.

He had only just entered the maze of greenery when he heard soft snores drift from his tomatoes. A smile played on Rick’s lips as he followed the noise. ‘Did Carl come to help me again?’ But it wasn’t Carl he found but rather Daryl, the other man’s body was entirely disguised by the shrubbery curling around him. Well, all except his melodic snores and large feet that had slid out before him after he was asleep. Although he was concerned, Rick couldn’t help but chuckle at the odd arrangement before him. “Daryl..? Hey , Daryl, wake up. Why don’t you go and sleep in your cell?” He lightly shook the hunter’s shoulder.

Daryl’s eyes flashed open, their gaze still lost in the dream they had been jerked out of. Rick froze as the sights of his friend’s crossbow were set upon him, the bolt in place ready to bore through his skull as it had many others. “Woah..Hey..” He lifted his hands in the air carefully and slowly he backed away. “Daryl, it’s me, Rick. Rick Grimes.”

Daryl’s weapon lingered uncertainly before lowering, its owner’s face filling with shame. “Sorry, man. I didn’t…” His voice trailed off as he was caught up in his own thoughts. Rick and Daryl remained silent for a moment before Rick crouched before him, offering his good hand to the man on the ground.

“Up we go,” He pulled Daryl to his feet. “What about you help me here in the garden? You are already out here and I really do need the help as you can probably see… How ‘bout it?” Daryl shrugged nonchalantly, taking a bag from Rick’s hand.

=

        “Rick…”Daryl started casually.

        “Yeah?”Rick looked over the cucumbers between them, the flashlight in his mouth blinding Daryl before its beam was guided away.

        “Those new guys, the new ones. Where did you find them?”

        “They were scavenging for food in the remains of Woodbury. Although, I think Will said their group came from up north somewhere. Why?”

        “Just curious.” Daryl didn’t return Rick’s gaze as he plucked fruits from their vines, all his energy focused on his work.

“Hm.” Rick grew more curious and worried as they plucked. Was it because of him that he is acting so oddly? Because he sent Carol away? He had to find out. “Daryl?”

“What’s up?”

“I… I just wanted to say sorry again.. About Carol I-” Daryl held up a hand as he continued to work.

“What’s done is done. And if I had been you I’d have done the same. What she did was wrong but she didn’t deserve to be killed by Tyreese or anyone else on camp, you saved her from that.” Rick was relieved to hear this but the monotonousness of Daryl’s voice left him in the same state as before.

=

        “Damn, you weren’t kidding.. That took a long ass time even with two people.” Daryl took a large gulp from his water bottle after loading the last of the harvest in the truck. Dusting the dirt from his pants and grabbing his crossbow, Daryl began to make his way back to camp. His flashlight bounced with each lazy step.

        “Wait-!” He stopped and tilted his head back slightly. “Sorry, but.. Daryl.” Rick studied the other man’s back for any sign of his inner thoughts but found none, “Are you okay?”

        Daryl wavers for a moment in silence before quietly answering, “I have to be, don’t I?” And continued to walk away before Rick could question him further.

-

        Finally in his guard tower, Daryl began to settle for the night. He laid atop his cot staring aimlessly at the ceiling above when a large silhouette was caste over him. All the muscles in Daryl’s body tensed at once at the familiar shadow, he did not dare to stare at it’s caster. Lest he wished to tell him he was awake. He remained still and feigned sleep until the shadow disappeared and the light around him was free to roam once again.

        Daryl jerked the blanket over his body and twisted onto his side. He hoped that maybe if he were to fall asleep he could escape into the sanctuary of his dreams. He was wrong, once inside of them, his dreams turned sour. Old memories replayed over and over in nightmares. Once he woke from one, another would replace it as soon as he closed his eyes. There was no escape.

=

        Will sauntered about the camp confidently. Despite his bulky 6’4 frame and military posture, he was highly liked among the refugees in the prison. His charismatic speech and kind and polite demeanor wooed all who had the pleasure of meeting him. Especially the man who had brought him in, Rick Grimes.

        The older man spent a majority of his time speaking to each of the survivors. He was happy to get to know everyone from the smallest, Judith, to the eldest, Hershel and his many patients. Each had a story to tell and advice to give, he repaid them with much of the same. It was his second day at the prison and he had already grown greatly fond of it and its people.

        “Grimes, good to see you!” He clapped the other man on the back when he walked up.

        “Rick, please, Will.” The day was bright and breezy, the sunshine attracting everyone outside to bask in its rare presence. Children laughed and chased each other as clothes were dried and dishes cleaned. “How are you liking it here? Better than out there, I hope?”

        “Wonderful,” the old man smiled. “Just wonderful. Everyone is very kind and there is so much I have learned. Most of which came from your friend Hershel.” He laughed.”Only, there was only one concern…”

        “Oh?”

        “The man that left early from the meeting yesterday,-...?”

        “Daryl.”

        “-Daryl. Is he okay? He seemed upset by something.” Rick smiled apologetically.

        “I hadn’t realised you’d noticed.”

        “You’d be surprised what these old eyes pick up.” The skin around his eyes crinkled as he released another smile.”So...Daryl-?”

        “Best not to take it personally. He’s a good man, it’s only that he recently lost his brother and a close friend of his.” Will shook his head despondently.

        “His brother.. how terrible…”

        “It is,”He agreed. “His brother Merle died a hero, at least in my opinion. He was a handful to deal on a daily basis but in the end.. He did what was right.”

        “A hero you say? If it is no trouble, please tell me more.” Rick smiled back at him with side-tracked eyes.

        “None at all, I’d be happy to tell you.”


	2. Stiff

        “He will be fine.” Hershel consoled Rick and the others. “It’s just what I worried would happen. He overworked himself. And in this heat.. Well, let’s just say I am surprised he held up this long without any food or water.” Hershel soaked another rag in cool water before laying it over Daryl’s throat, one of the last places he had left to do so. “He just needs to cool down and rest. No more work for him for today and he should take it easy tomorrow. As long as he does this he will be perfectly fine.”

        “Thank you Hershel.” Rick ran a hand through his hair. The other’s murmured their thanks as well and sighed in relief from outside the cell in which Daryl was currently stored.

        “You guys should go finish whatever needs to be done. I can handle things here. I just need someone to get some food and water for when Daryl wakes up.”

        “I would be happy to.”

        “Thank you, Will. Now, out with the rest of you.” He said playfully to the other council members. Maggie helped to drag Rick and the more stubborn visitors out and left Hershel and Daryl alone in the cell.

        Three hours had passed when Daryl opened his eyes. He was confused to find himself encased in cloth. “What the hell?...” Hershel chuckled and began to pluck off the cloths one by one. Daryl sat up slowly in the bottom bunk of his room and held a hand against his pounding head.

        “Easy does it.” Hershel warned, “You overworked yourself, you need to rest now. Here, eat this. Will brought it for you.”

        With the mention of his name Daryl stared warily at the food before him. “Will?”

        “Yeah, seemed worried about you. Him and Rick brought you here and both were adamant about staying. You should have seen the fight I had to give to get them out of here so you could sleep.” Hershel smiled. Daryl took a small sip from the bottle next to him, still unsure if the food was safe to eat.

        Daryl was caught up in his thoughts for a time before picking up the conversation again. “When can I get back to work?”

        “Tomorrow, but you have to pace yourself, Daryl. I know you want to help but we can’t have this happening again.” He scolded. “For now, just worry about resting up and keeping yourself fed.” Daryl nodded absentmindedly, picking at the food on his plate. “Good. Well, I have to check on some other patients but I will be back later to check on you. You must stay in this cell for the rest of the day, vet’s orders. Get some sleep.” Hershel gathered his things and shambled out, humming to himself along the way.

        With the absence of the rags, the water coating most of his body made him shiver. “Damn it’s cold.” He cursed as he grabbed the blankets from both cots and wrapped them around himself. His stomach growled ominously at him, he sighed. After finishing the sandwich and fruit he was given he laid in the middle of the cell, the tight space of the cell had become suffocating on the small cot. ‘Now to see if it is poisoned…’ He thought ruefully.

=

        Rick was happy to find that Daryl and Will had started to get along. At first he was unsure they would ever connect but it seems after the day prior his friend had begun to trust the old man he now worked alongside on most tasks. “Daryl, Will, how’s it going?”

        “Good, me and Daryl here cleared up a pipe vein at the river earlier. We were just about to see if you had any work available for us.” Will smacked Daryl back proudly when he mentioned him. Daryl looked at Will confused but smiled at Rick.

        “Are you sure you up to it, Daryl?” Rick raised an eyebrow, “You did just collapse yesterday…”

        “I’m fine, a li’l sore is all.” He shrugged, “So you got anything?”

        “Well, I was going to make a small run just around the corner for some basic supplies. yOu two could join me if you want. It’d be good for Will to learn our formation.”

        “Perfect, we will meet you at the truck in five minutes.” Rick nodded and jogged off. “ Come on, Daryl. Let’s get packed.”

=

        “You two take the left half, I’ll take the right.” The two groups split and studied their lists as they wound about the dark store.

        “Hey, Will. What aisle would..” Daryl looked at the list and cringed, he handed the list to Will. “-The third item be on?”

        Will stood up straight and peered at the signs above them, “Aisle 3, feminine hygiene.” He pointed two aisles over. “I will go locate the bottom three, they are a bit hard to find.” Daryl nodded grudgingly.

        Daryl faced a new sort of hell when he entered aisle 3. Floral pink and purple packages surrounded him, each brand specializing in a different style or...use. Trying to find the correct products was harder than with the kid’s clothing, here you couldn’t try to measure with your eyes or go off personal knowledge. You were forced to decipher the coded messages on each box. Light, Medium, SUPER-Size: he especially did not want to know what the last one was for. After ten or so minutes of uncomfortable burrowing, Daryl had the three specific types requested. After thinking about it a moment he decided to double on what he got. He did not want to  have to do this again anytime soon.

        Daryl heard a shuffling in the aisle next to him, slowly he pulled out his crossbow with his free hand. He slunk forwards silently, “Will? Rick?” He whispered. There was no response except a eerie creak. Daryl looked up in time to see the shelf beside him fall forwards, he threw himself back against the other shelf. 

        Once hidden behind the now-fallen shelf, a large group of walkers twisted their heads up to look at Daryl. “God dammit!” He aimed his crossbow and fired one bolt after another as the growling mob shuffled towards him. “Fu-.” Another bolt, another walker. Which also meant another bolt too few for the rest of the mass before him.

“Daryl?” Rick called from across the store as a walker attempted to bite out his jugular. He threw the corpse off of him and rolled onto his knees panting, ‘8 more… I can do 8 more. Hopefully.’ He gripped the blade in his hand tightly as the next wave came.  

“Duck.” A voiced ordered from behind, Daryl fell to the ground in an instant. Gunshots echoed through the store as the figure took out the rest of the group. After the last body fell a hand was offered to him, Daryl took it without a second’s hesitation and was brought to his feet by Will. The old man was out of breath but remarkably okay, “We-. Should go find Rick.” Daryl nodded, after he retrieved his crossbow’s ammunition he led the way back to their decided meeting place.

Rick was relieved to see them. Also surprised when he saw the blood spattered on the elder of the two. “ Are you both alright, I heard the gunfire.”

“There was a group of walkers and Will ended up saving my sorry ass.” Daryl grinned. “I don’t think we can teach him much, more like the opposite.” Will shook his head humbly.

“A man always has more to learn from those around him, only once he fails to do so has he become truly useless.” Daryl lifted an eyebrow at Rick who chuckled back.

“Thanks, Yoda. Now let's get back to the prison. I want to hand these damn things off to the women as soon as possible.” The three returned to their hatchback and began on their short ride home.

“Things went well today, I’d say. You two make a good team.” Rick commented as he kept his eyes on the road before them. “We have another run we need to go on later in the week but I have some things to get settled around here. You two could go by yourselves, it’d be an easy trip and you work well together.”

Will thought about it a moment before turning around to face the back seat. “I would be fine with that. How ‘bout it, Daryl?”

“No problem. What day?”

“Thursday.”

“I look forward to it.” Will smiled. Daryl stared into his father’s eyes, the color of deep pools of water. Kind eyes, trustworthy eyes.

“Same here.”


	3. Cadaver

Hershel leaned against a shaded wall as he watched Daryl dart about. It was well over 90 degrees and yet the man had yet to take a single break. He tore through jobs like a chainsmoker did cigarettes. As Daryl began unloading boxes from Rick’s most recent run hershel hobbled forwards. “Mind if I help?”

        “...” Daryl remained silent as he had the rest on the day, he seemed in a daze of sorts to Hershel. The elderly veterinarian worried he may have heat stroke to a small degree. It was hard to tell with such a naturally quiet person.

        “I will take that as a yes.” He grabbed a few of the lighter boxes and trailed Daryl into the storage room. It was a medium sized, dark room filled with boxes in an ordered chaos of sorts. Hershel was attempting to place a box of medical supplies on the top shelf when Daryl reached up from behind and placed it there for him.

        “Hershel, maybe it’d be best if I just finish this myself. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Hershel acknowledged the polite eviction and took his leave.

        “If you need anything-” He began at the doorway.

        “I will.” The old man smiled worriedly.

        “Also, Daryl…”

        “Yeah?”

        “What do you think of the newcomers? The three Rick brought in yesterday.” He questioned cautiously.

        “I dunno. They seem fine, I guess.” Another box slid into place.

        “They do.” Hershel agreed. Closing the door behind him, Hershel left.

-

The final box was shelved minutes after Hershel left and Daryl took a second to catch his breath on one of them before moving on.          The ancient hinges creaked wearily as the door opened behind him.

“Finished already?” Will’s gravely voice questioned curiously.

“...” Daryl’s fists clenched the box beneath him to hide their shaking.

“It was Daryl ,wasn't it?” Daryl nodded and with one final breath he turned to face his visitor.

The dark blue, sunken in eyes, the receding dirty-blonde and gray hair, the familiar high cheekbones and jaw: this man was his father, no denying but something seemed off. Different. “...You must be Will.” His voice sounded hollow as he tried to keep up the casual banter. The older man’s frown lines turned to dimples as he smiled at Daryl.

Daryl stared at his father dumbfounded. ‘Did…? No, that can’t-.’ His eyes fell on the trailing scar on the right side of the man’s head. ‘ He could have.. If he were hit hard enough… No, this isn’t some fantasy bullshit.. But-... Is it possible? Did he forget everything?’ He wondered hopefully, ‘Did he forget about me, and about Merle?’ The kindness in the other man’s eyes seemed to confirm it. He had never once seen his father express compassion, even before his mother had passed. He had always been a cold, unforgiving father who was even more stupid than his brother.

        “I am him, I had just come by to say hello. It is about time I met the man so many here boast of. You’re a hero of sorts to these people you know.”

        “I just did what anyone else would have.” His eyes catching the light from the open doorway, “Y’know, Will… I really have to go. There is a lot I still have to do. It was.. Nice meeting you.”

        “To you as well, young man.” Will waved goodbye to Daryl as he stepped out.

        Out in the open air, Daryl felt better. Freer. ‘That isn’t my father anymore.’ He nearly smiled, he was so relieved. ‘My father is gone, finally gone.’ A small smile played upon his lips against his better judgement. ‘Gone.’

=

        “Daryl! Help me, will ya’?” He smirked at Maggie who was attempting to guide Glenn to his cell and ultimately failing to do so.

        “You look like you’re off to bury him. And with how your dragging him, he just might need that.” Maggie glared at him but still thanked him as he slung Glenn’s other arm over his shoulders and relieved her of most of the weight. “Here, lift up his leg-. Yeah, like that. It will keep them from getting scuffed up on the way to Cell block-C.” Glenn remained asleep the entire journey ,that is, up until Daryl gracelessly dropped him on his cot. Glenn’s eyes flew open, startled, but they quickly relaxed at the two amused faces above him. Daryl left the frowning Glenn in Maggie’s hands and made his was back to the courtyard.

        “FUCK! GUYS!” Rick bellowed from north-eastern fence. Walkers had gathered over the night and he was struggling on his own as the fence leaned dangerously inwards. Daryl ran forwards. Another pair of footsteps caught up to his as someone else had realized the threat at hand.

        He was the first to arrive at the fence. The second appearing shortly after, his father. ”What can I do?” Will asked eagerly. Daryl forced his hands to move as he handed his father a crowbar and showed him where to stab the walkers. He fought the urge to take back the dull weapon as he worked Reminding himself over and over, ‘Stop acting like an idiot, that's not him!’

Side-by-side the two helped Rick to reduce the walker population outside the fence. When things were relatively safe, Rick and Daryl began to reinforce the fence with large logs from one of the truck’s.

        “Gyaaah..!” The two grunted as they raised the wooden pillar and dragged it forwards. Swinging it upwards and over, the top of the trunk met the fence while the other end was embedded deep in the floor below. “Than-.. Thanks guys.” Rick spoke between huffS. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with his hand, and stretched his weary arms. “If it weren’t for-”

        “Rick-!” Will shouted, “Rick, is Daryl okay?! He looks sick!” The old man stared pointedly at Daryl before continuing to skewer walkers. Glancing behind him from time to time to check on Daryl.

Rick twisted his head to the side to find Daryl swaying on his feet, his face red and drenched in sweat. “Shit-!” Daryl groaned as he fell backwards. The sun was blinding and he felt as if every part of him was made of lead. As worried as he still was about his father’s presence, he couldn’t fight very long before he fell unconscious on the dusty ground.

        “Will, come help me bring him to Hershel. Things will be okay here.” Rick ordered. “COME ON, WILL!” The old man rushed over as quickly as he could, throwing the crowbar aside and helping to lift his son off the ground. ”Let’s go!”


	4. Departed

 “Jesus, what happened to y’all?” Beth called as she closed the second gate. Will got out of the car first, his usually proud posture seemingly humbled by his injuries.

        “Couple’ah desperate pricks tried to jump us.” Daryl muttered as he gingerly made his way to the trunk. “Nothin’ to get worked up over.”

        “I’m gonna go get Daddy, just in case.” Daryl sighed and began to unload their haul with Will’s help from time to time.

        “Daryl.. What did I tell you-?” Hershel began as he hobbled within shouting distance. Beth grasped her father’s arm, guiding him over and around the dirt mounds and to the injured men.

        Will raised his hands in guilty surrender, “ It’s my fault, I asked him to come with me. I had not expected for others to be there so we were ill-prepared.” Hershel gave him a hard, discerning look before a smile replaced it.

        “It was no one’s fault. Now, both of you come over here. I will check you out, make sure nothing needs stitching or binding.”

        “Sure, anything yo-”

        “Thanks, Hershel, but I’m fine. I’m just going to go lay down.” Daryl interrupted. “ See you guys later.” He smirked at them, exhausted, before shambling off. Hershel frowned, worry creasing his face before turning his attention to the bruising and small lacerations along the older man’s face and arms.

-

        “tch-!” Daryl flinched as he lifted his shirt over his head. He had located an individual bathroom in one of the officer’s quarters after a quick scan of a water-damaged map. With everything bolted tight he went to work locating and dressing his wounds. He had gotten off lucky this time. Will had left only minor marks.

        A shallow cut or scrap here and there with blossoming bruises along each limb. Nothing worse than what he dealt with on a day to day basis. The only part of his body in truly bad shape was his torso. A watercolour portrait of blues, reds, greens, and yellows intermixed and dripped down his rib cage to his stomach. Nothing but the gash on his hairline needed bandaging and that would only take a minute with his wizened hands to dress.

         Soft tapping came from outside the bathroom door. He pulled his shirt and jacket back over himself and opened the door for Rick. “I heard things got a little rough when you guys were out. I came to apologize for that. It seems I have a lot to apologize for these days.” He laughed.

        “Don’t, it’s nobody’s fault.” Daryl walked past Rick briskly. “Just forget about it.” Rick grabbed his shoulder suddenly, jolting him to a halt. Daryl couldn’t help but groan slightly as Rick’s hand pulled on each bruised muscle in his shoulder and back all at once.

Rick quickly released his grip when he realised what he was doing. “What, Rick?” He asked as he rolled his shoulder carefully in its socket. Rick handed him a small bandage and some peroxide cautiously. “...Thanks.” He held the items uneasily as the silence lingered.

“Daryl, why don’t you join me on a walk for a bit? It’s good to keep moving when you are injured sometimes. It keeps the blood flowing.”

“...Sure. Why not.” The ex-redneck followed the cop out of the doorway and into the spiraling concrete tunnels they called halls.

-

        Hershel lightly prodded Will’s limbs with his nimble fingers. Content with his work he smiled up at his towering peer. “Everything looks good, just a few minor knicks.”

        “Thank you, Hershel. You never cease to amaze me with your wonderful work.” Will thanked him as he smiled a tight-lipped smile.

        “What’s wrong? ...Are you stressed about something?” Will’s shoulders slumped as he rubbed his forehead.

        “I’m just worried about the kid is  all. He took one hell of a beating in my place.” He shook his head wearily, “I hope he is alright.”

        “He is, Will. You shouldn’t worry about him, for now focus on healing yourself.” The soft creak of someone entering the makeshift clinic captured both men’s attention.

        “Ah, Rick. What can I do for you?” Rick ignored him, he was distracted by Will’s bruise-coated face.

        “Are you okay?”

        “Fine, Rick. Perfect really. Things just got a little out of hand on the run earlier. Hershel here is a godsend. He says I am going to heal up quickly.”

        “And Daryl-?” Will’s eyes darkened.

        “I wish I could say the same for him but he ran off before Hershel could get a good look at him.” An idea sparked in the veterinarian’s mind as Will spoke.

        “Rick, could you do me a favor when you find Daryl?” The short-bearded cop nodded. “Take these to him. He had a nasty cut on his face that needs it. He may need help, but it can be done alone if he insists.” Rick took the medical supplies from the old man’s hand.

        “Thank you for doing this, Rick. It is a comfort to me as well.” Will said, abashed. Rick said goodbye to each of his elders as he started on his manhunt about the prison.

-

        “I’ve got her, thank you Beth.” Rick said as he relieved the small blonde of the cooing bundle in her arms. She nodded and hurried off to join her sister in caring for Glenn.

Judith smiled warmly at the two men bent over her, letting out a bell-like giggle as she bounced on Rick’s hip. Daryl had yet to ask where they were going or why, he just followed in silence behind his friend.

After a short while they arrived at the Grimes’ cell, toys and weaponry made an odd arrangement across the gray flooring. Once inside Rick spun on his heel to face Daryl.

“Sit.” Rick ordered, and so he did. He picked at  hole worn into the cots mattress as his curiosity grew.

        “Rick, what’s-”

        “Can you hold her a moment? If your comfortable with it that is.” Daryl smiled for the first time since his return, lifting his arms out before him.

        “I am always up for hangin’ with Lil’ Ass-Kicker!” He ignored the pain as he brought the baby to his chest and curled her onto her side. He was side-tracked with the task of entertaining the small one and failed to notice a white cloth making its way to his face until it was too late. “HOLY-(Daryl’s eyes darted to the baby in his arms and rethought his choice of words) -CRAP!” The peroxide burned painfully as it ate away at the gash in his forehead. He glared at Rick, the other man had outsmarted him once again. Using Judith as a way to cleverly prevent his sudden escape. Judith giggled at his sudden outburst, making her own gurgled imitations as she smacked her small pale hands against his chest.

        Rick smirked, proud of himself, as he cleaned the now-bleeding laceration. He pulled away the red and white cloth and replaced it with a gauze bandage that he used medical tape to hold in place. “Done, that was really all I wanted to do. It’s best to have someone else help in these situations.”

        Daryl tried to stay mad but Judith quickly ended his attempts at anger when she played with his shaggy brown hair. Her little fists groped and twisted at the strands or she contented herself by merely running her fingers through it. She was mesmerized by it. Daryl couldn’t help but chuckle. Rick chuckled along with him, pleased to see his friend show a little more of his normal self.


	5. Carrion

“WOAH, WOAH!” Will’s voice boomed as he ran into the courtyard. A fight had broken out and weapons revealed.

“Shut the fuck up old man, this isn’t any of your business!” One of the men shouted back as he lunged at the other, knife in hand. Will gritted his teeth and ran full-force into the two young men, knocking one over and disorienting the other enough to  place him into an arm lock. With one his juniors in one hand he lifted the other from the ground and locked  his arm behind him as well.

“Come on you children. Walk.” He pushed the two forwards.

“W-Where are you taking us?” One asked panicked. The other seemed just as worried, this made Will laugh.

“You poor fools, I’m not off to kill you just for getting into a fight.” He shook his head disheartened. “What type of man do you take me for? I am taking you to Rick. He will help you settle your dispute peacefully. I only put you in this state for your own safety.” The duo’s shoulders remained stiff at the mention of Rick’s involvement but settled down a little in Will’s arms.

-

        “This is the second fight in the past few days..” Rick pinched the bridge of his nose. The council had gathered to address the issue after Will brought in the most recent batch and was allowed to sit in on the meeting after all his help around the prison.

        “We are running low on some provisions, maybe they are becoming this way out of desperation. We should go on more runs.” Glenn offered, Maggie smiled at him reassuringly as he sat back down and leaned heavily into her.

        “Noted, any other ideas?”

        “It could also be a lack of things to do, maybe find new jobs and begin training those who wish to in weapons training. It will keep them busy while also having them better prepared for the inevitable.” Will offered, Hershel nodded in agreement.

        “Anything else-? No? Alright, let’s start putting these changes into effect today, in a week or two we can re approach it again if things haven't changed.” he looked across the table at the council’s quietest member. “Michonne could you update the rest of the prison on our decisions?” She nodded. “Thank you, Daryl, please do the same if you would.”

        “Will do.” Chairs scraped as the group rose to their feet. Rick chatted with Maggie and Glenn as the rest left to complete the tasks at hand.

-

        “Ready?” The other man nodded as he tossed the trash bags behind him for later “Good, let’s go. There is much to be done.”

        It took twenty minutes to arrive at the small shopping mall, many parts of which had already been ransacked and destroyed. “I guarantee you, Daryl. There will be at least one thing of use inside.” He promised as he tried to convince Daryl it wasn’t a useless mission.

        “Fine, let’s just hurry then.”

        “My thoughts exactly.” Will smirked as he let Daryl take the lead. “What do we need?”

        “Um.. Cooking supplies I think. And it says we need to get light bulbs and oil as well.” Will pulled two bags from his pocket, handing one to Daryl.

        “We should stick together this time. There are only two of us and after what happened on our last run would be the wiser choice.” The shaggy-haired archer bobbed his head in agreement as they silently shuffled into the mall.

        “Clear.”

        “Clear.” Their voices chimed out of each corner.

“All clear.” Will jogged back to the middle of the store after locking the front. “Daryl?”

“Over here!” He called from the ceramics section of the Corningware-Corelle. “Hey, do you know what the difference is between a steamer and a boiler pot? I don’t really know why we need to pick a certain one we are just cooking for ourselves…” Daryl muttered to himself as footsteps approached from behind.

“Which on do you think, Will? The taller or sh-” A heel met with his spine and sent him sprawling forwards, the kitchenware in his hands clanging to the floor around him. “What the hell?!” Was someone else in the mall?! He reached for his weapons but before his fingertips neared their familiar edges a boot slammed into the back of his head. His face cracked against the ground painfully, ringing filled his ears as warm liquid began to dribble down his cheek.

“You think-” The weapons on his person were torn away roughly and tossed down the aisle. “That you deserve to call me by that name?!” A voice spat from above, the foot on his back grinding his ribs into the floor. Daryl’s blood ran cold at the familiar tone and sound of the voice echoing about the vacant store. It was no stranger above him, he realized. He also realized that his father had never left. He had only waited. Waited all this time, just for this very moment. Daryl cursed himself for being stupid enough to ever trust his father again.

“After what you did-? After what you and Merle did?!” Will asked disbelieving. “You don’t deserve shit you parasite!” Daryl sucked in a breath as the boot above him lifted and soon slammed back into him over and over. “But-” A madness flickered to life in his icy irises. “But you know that already. You know what you are. Don’t you?” Daryl gritted his teeth and remained silent. A claw-like hand wrenched him to his feet and into the shelves behind him by his hair. “I asked you a question..” Will said politely. “Don’t you?!”

Daryl’s face darkened as his hands uselessly gripped onto his screaming scalp. “Y-..” He whispered, “Yes, Sir…”

Will’s head tilted to the side, a smile spreading out beneath his murderous gaze. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” Daryl avoided his father’s eyes as he let his hands drop.

“I said…” He brought his hand back, “Yes, sir.” He repeated louder this time as his fist met with Will’s temple. Will lost his grip as he staggered backwards. Daryl took the opportunity to dart in the opposite direction. ‘Where the hell are the weapons?!’ He thought desperately as he hid in a different aisle. He grabbed a nearby barbecue fork as Will’s voice boomed across the store.

        “You stupid cunt! You really think that it was an accident that I found your friend? REALLY?!” Daryl could hear Will stalking through each aisle. “I thought I taught you how not to be a worthless sack of shit. Somehow, it seems you failed to remember any of it! Amazing!” His heart beat faster as the voice grew nearer. “I had been hunting you both from the start! Since I first realized what was going on and what you did!”

        A dark silhouette appeared at the end of the aisle, sweat beaded at the back of the younger man’s neck. “This is just our first run, we will have many more. And you-” Will sauntered forwards, Daryl crouched with his weapon in hand. “-will say nothing. You will do exactly what I say and nothing more or less. I will use our time together to teach you and to keep you in your place. You have been a pampered mutt for far too long.”

        Daryl let out a nervous laugh, “And why the fuck would I do that?” Will’s white teeth flashed at him with a smile.

        “Stupid. Stupid.” He tutted, “The two who arrived with me aren’t the only ones in my group. I have many, many more pawns than that. And one of these pawns that we most recently acquired you may know. The grey-haired bitch…” He tapped his chin as he tried to remember. “Carol.” Daryl’s entire body went cold and stiff, the weapon in his hand lowering by a degree.. “Fiesty one that one. And, with a simple action I can have her killed or wish I had. Easy. Then, we would invade your people. We do need a new base after all… I could do it here and now if you like.” He added casually, “Unless, of course, you listen to me.”

Will walked within a few feet of his son and raised out his hand. “Hand over the utensil, Daryl.”

        Daryl’s hands shook badly as he looked between Will and the silver in them. After a moment he shuffled forwards, handing over his makeshift weapon to his assailant. “Good, now if someone asks. We were attacked by a few nomads desperate for supplies. We only got a bit of food and water from them, but we were able to retrieve the rest without problems.” Daryl nodded, numb. “Also, the boiler pot is the one to the right of you.” Will added nonchalantly as he went to gather the rest of the items.

        “...” Daryl crouched down on the floor next to the pan, his grip weak on the handle as he lifted it into his lap. “Wh-.. What do i do, Merle?” His voice barely a whisper as he stared off. “What do I do..?”


End file.
